Birdy the Mighty Decode Season 3 Episode 1:The great Bomber!
by King of Editor
Summary: This story is about How Tsutomu finds his interest in alien machinery


In Tsutomu's school, the math teacher is handing finished math texts to each of his students.

Tsutomu:What! Another Zero?

After school is finished, he walks with Natsumi out of school and tells her about his test score.

Natsumi:Another zero? I am not surprised. I would be suprised if you actually got a mark of 50. What happened to you? Ever snice we went to that abandoned building,you have been getting bad marks on every test and quiz. I know you are not the smartest person in the world, but you really should start doing your homework. if this continues, You will end up failing in highschool.

Tsutomu:I know,I had many things to do recently.

Natsumi:Like what?

Tsutomu:Umm... You don't need to worry about me. I will try to study more alright?

Natsumi:Well if you say so... We have to split now. my house is on the other Road up ahead".

Tsutomu waves his hand to Natsumi and starts walking to his house.

Birdy:I am curious, why have you been failing in school?".

Tsutomu:Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I can't study due to your constant work! Do you have some kind of method For me to study when you are investigating? I am pretty sure I am not the first person to have their soul transferred to another body.

Birdy:Well you are actually the first one that had this procedure or specifically the first succesful one. You see, about 5 generations ago, a scientist named Moclesto from the planet tridolium invented the method of transferring souls to other living bodies. He took many earthing animals for experimentation. his experiments always resulted in failure. Moclesto was convinced that if he used alien souls with higher intellegence than animals, It would succeed. He tried to convince both the Union and the Federation to let him use alien lives for his test. The Union refused his proposal. The Federation refused Initially, but after a incident which resulted in the lossof a crucial important officer, they accepted his project and chose a Federation policeman to be used as the test subject. The procedure was succesful at first. However, after a few days, both the policeman's soul and the officer's soul perished suddenly. It was discovered several years later that a very specific DNA combination of the host body and the implanted soul's body is required in order to have a succesful conscious transfer. The Federation court judged Moclesto harshly for his failure and ordered him to be executed Within 3 years. During those years, he continued to study conscious transfer and predicted that about 5 generations later, 2 aliens in the galaxy will be able to have the right DNA combination for a successful conscious transfer. He further predicted that the aliens would be a female Atarian and a male Earthing. Many scientists were skeptical of his prediction. During the time when I accidentally killed you, the federation were desperate to find a way to solve this problem. if this incident were to be revealed, the Federation's reputation will be ruined. they know that they will never be able to cover up this incident completely unless they found a way to bring you alive again. Weggie suggested to do a test of our DNA to see if conscious transfer was a possibility. Surprisingly, our DNA allows a succesful conscious transfer between us. We turned out to be the prediction of the 2 aliens Moclesto made.

Tsutomu:So actually we are the first pair to have a succesful conscious transfer...

Birdy:Yes. That would be correct. The federation knows that if we expose this to the public, many scientists would want to study us and the public will know of my accidental destruction of your are trying to prevent this Experiment from leaking out to the public.

Tsutomu:Now back to my point. Can you ask the federation to figure a solution for my failing grades?

Birdy:I will talk with Magius about this problem

While that was happening, in a federation prison, A mysterious prisoner in his cell is reading. He begins to hear faint drilling sounds. He traces the source under his bed. Suddenly, the floor below the bed breaks apart. Several aliens were in the hole.

Alien 1:Is your name Cunrick?

Cunrick:Yes.

The aliens in the hole get a dummy out and put it on his bed and put blankets around it.

Alien 1:My superior has a job for you. Do you accept?

Cunrick:I accept

Alien 1:We will discuss the details after we get back.

Cunrick goes into the hole and puts a covering over it.

A week later, Magius calls Birdy back to Federation headquarters.

Magius:(Tsusomu is in control of Birdy's body now) Birdy has told me of your problem. We managed to mind a solution to it.

Maggie: The solution is called "Subconscious Books". Subconscious Books are basically books that can be installed into the subconscious of someone when their body is being used by someone else. After we install it, you will be able to continue studying even when Birdy is using her body.

Tsutomu: How did you shorten the time for delevoping this technology t week?

Magius: Subconcious Books have been already invented several years ago. It was largly ignored because it only works for people that have done conscious transfer. This should be able to solve your problem until we repair your body Tsutomu. However,I would like to discuss with Birdy about more pressing matters now. (Birdy is in control of her body now) Cunrick has recently escaped.

Birdy:What!? Not again! How did he escape? Where is he targeting? Do we have

Magius: Please clam down Birdy. I will explain the details now. The prison Cunrick was sent to does a weekly check of all it's cells. When they went into Cunrick's cell, he was found to be missing. A dummy was found in the bed and a hole was underneath the bed. We are forming a investigation unit to locate him. Rumors are spreading that he is going to attack your home planet Altaria. I just want to giving you a warning We might call you into the investigation unit any time.

a federation officer comes in

federation officer: The subconcious books are prepared for installation Magius!

Magius: Looks like we can start the procedure now. Come with me Birdy.

After an hour the procedure is finished

Birdy: Tsutomu is asking if he can try using subconscious books now.

Magius: I don't see any harm in that

Tsutomu sends his conscious into a subconscious room with a table and a chair and a filled bookshelf.

Maggie:We installed all the academic books in the courses you are takinTsutomu spots a unfamiliar book in the bookshelf.

Birdy: He's asking if you accidentally installed a alien book called "General Machinary"

Magius: It's not a accident. The inventor of subconscious books requested this book to be installed to every user of subconscious books. You can return back home now Tsutomu.

Birdy returns to her spaceship and travels to earth.

Tsutomu: Birdy, Who exactly is Cunrick?

Birdy:Cunrick is a notorious bomber who is famous targets only federation controlled areas. His bombs have already taken the lives of over ten million people.

Tsutomu:Ten million lives?!

Birdy:It is said that it is impossible to disarm or move a acivated bomb made by Cunrick. Many aliens have tried to disarm or move his activated bombs, but all of them failed.I arrested him once after his attack on a power plant. Normally criminals like him are punished by execution. However, he always escapes this fate. Normally a trial leading to execution takes a couple of years to complete. Always within that couple of years, some organization or person breaks him out of prison for his services.

Tsutomu: Why can't you kill him like how you killed bacillus?

Birdy: This is a different case. Under federation law, we can't kill anyone who attempts to harm civilians but doesn't resist arrest unless they are given a death sentence by federation court. Bacillus harmed civilians and resisted arrest by me. Cuncrick never resisted. Cunrick only targets federation controlled areas for a reason. If we ever killed him without trial, the Union will accuse us for not following our very own laws therefore permanantly ruining the federation's reputation.

Tsutomu:Then why doesn't the Federation court pass a death sentence to Cunrick?

Birdy: There is another federation law that prohibits the federation court from passing a death sentence without the presence of the prosecuted person.

Tsutomu:Can the Federation kill him and make it look like it was accidental?

Birdy: It would be too risky. If we did that, the Union would be put all their effort proving that we deliberately tried to kill him. Many brilliant aliens working for the Federation were lost because of Cunrick. Dariui was the biggest loss. He invented many of the machinery the Federation uses today. In fact, he was the one who invented subconscious books. 2 years ago, the Federation discovered that Cunrick placed a bomb in Dariui's home city. Dariui tried to disarm the bomb but ended up losing his life along with his home city. The best we can do now is to stop Cunrick before he arms his bomb.


End file.
